


Something I Miss

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Jika bahu kokoh Ushijima adalah tempat Tendou bersandar, maka canda-tawa Tendou adalah penghangat bagi Ushijima. Fic for #drabbletober #day3 [Ushijima x Tendou]





	Something I Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble kali ini sangat tidak nyambung dengan prompt, kebanyakan nyimeng tugas kuliah sih *n a n g i s*

Sudah dua hari Tendou dan Ushijima tidak berbicara.

Jangankan saling bertegur sapa, saling melirik pun tidak.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat teman satu tim mereka khawatir, dua sejoli yang biasanya selalu menempel bagaikan prangko, sekarang saling berjauhan.

Mereka bertengkar. Atau mungkin Tendou saja yang ngambek sendiri? Dan pemicu pertengkaran mereka sebenarnya cukup simpel, hanya karena Mino –anjing peliharaan Ushijima– terlalu bahagia sampai tidak sengaja menjatuhkan keripik kentang Tendou. Sebenarnya Tendou bisa saja memaafkan buntalan kapas yang menggemaskan itu. Tapi yah, karena Tendou sendiri juga sedang dilanda masalah yang sampai membuat emosinya memburuk.

Tendou secepat mungkin mengganti bajunya, dengan kesal memasukkan baju kotornya kedalam tas, tidak peduli mau berantakan atau tidak.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya segera masuk ke kamar dan memeluk dua bantal sekaligus.

.

Ushijima berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tendou, dengan semangkuk sup untuk makan malam. Lagi-lagi Tendou melewatkan makan malam dan tetap mengunci diri di kamar. Kalau boleh jujur, Ushijima sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa emosi pacarnya itu bisa sampai separah ini. Dari semua pengalaman “Tendou Satori ngambek” ini yang paling parah menurutnya, biasanya hanya ngambek biasa lalu ceria lagi.

Karena itulah dia ada disini sekarang.

Selagi itu si pemilik kamar menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukkan bantal. Kedua lengannya tidak juga melepas bantal tersebut dari dekapannya. Di sudut hati yang paling dalam, Tendou merindukan sesuatu yang bisa ia peluk selain bantal.

Seperti Ushijima, misalnya.

Akhirnya Tendou mengangkat wajahnya begitu ketukan lembut terdengar di pintunya, disusul dengan suara beroktaf rendah yang sayup-sayup memanggil namanya.

“Satori?”

Ia tahu itu siapa, dengan sedikit malas Tendou beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya dingin pada sosok familiar –sosok yang sebenarnya ia rindu akan pelukannya–, matanya lalu menangkap semangkuk sup hangat di tangan lebar itu. Tendou menyingkir sedikit, bermaksud untuk membiarkan Ushijima masuk dan menhimpan sup di mejanya.

Ushijima menatap lembut, “Kamu melewatkan makan malam lagi, kamu baik-baik saja?” lalu lanjut berbicara, “Apa karena orang tuamu lagi?”

Ucapan terakhir Ushijima sangat memukul. Dia memang benar, hubungan Tendou dengan kedua orang tuanya sejak dulu sangat buruk, dan Ushijima tahu benar soal itu. Sedangkan Tendou hanya terdiam, raut wajahnya tidak lagi sedingin tadi. Kini ia menatap Ushijima dengan tatapan pedih.

Pemuda bersurai olive itu segara menarik Tendou dalam pelukkannya, “Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?” bisiknya, kemudian dibalas dengan sepasang lengan yang mendekap erat tubuh Ushijima, “Aku merindukan canda tawamu.”

.

Ruangan itu tampak gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari layar ponsel dan bias cahaya bulan dari jendela kamar.

Keduanya kini bergulung dengan selimut dikasur, Tendou yang bersandar pada Ushijima, dan lengan Ushijima yang mendekap erat pinggang Tendou selagi pemuda bersurai merah itu sesekali memperlihatkan gambar-gambar aneh dari ponselnya.

“Wakkun, lihat deh.” Sekali lagi Tendou memperlihatkan gambar aneh, kali ini gambar seekor anjing yang terperangkap pada celah sandaran kursi.

“Itu anjingnya kenapa?” tanyanya heran, yang kemudian disusul dengan tawa geli dari Tendou.

“Kepalanya tersangkut di celah kursi hahaha!”

_‘Satori tertawa. Syukurlah.’_ Senyum lembut lalu terukir di bibir Ushijima. Ini yang ia rindukan sejak kemarin.

Jika bahu kokoh Ushijima adalah tempat Tendou bersandar, maka canda-tawa Tendou adalah penghangat bagi Ushijima.

 


End file.
